Sightless
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Tak peduli jika Naruto berdiri di bawah payungan langit biru cerah tak berawan dan Sasuke berdiri di bawah langit gelap dengan seribu titik cahaya bintang. Tak peduli jika malam dan siang tak akan pernah berdampingan. Mereka tak tahu jika aku hidup selama lebih dari 730 hari dengan kedua matamu. Mata yang sewarna dengan bunga itu. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4


_**Sightless **_

…

Dunia ini memiliki beberapa aliran yang berbeda dan saling bertolak belakang. Semua yang ada di dalamnya terasa begitu penuh misteri. Bagaikan adagium yang memiliki makna tersembunyi dibalik rentetan kata-katanya. Dunia ini selalu memiliki aliran yang bertolak belakang namun saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya. Terkadang apa yang ada di pikiran kita terasa begitu berbeda dengan yang kita rasakan. Dimana saat kita menatap sosok yang kita kagumi dengan tatapan yang begitu berbeda. Dimana kita menyaksikan tatapan balasannya yang tak menyiratkan apa-apa. Ketika kita mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan nada yang terasa begitu lain. Dan yang kita dapatkan hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil ataupun angkatan bahu yang tak begitu peduli. Semua yang ada begitu berbeda dan tak pernah sejalan. Namun, kita tahu jika semua ketidaksamaan itu akan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Notice: Boys Love, Typo(S), Abal and Out Of Character**_

_**Main Character: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit yang begitu cerah seakan-akan ingin mengajak para nara untuk menari bersama. Hamparan warna biru yang begitu agung memenuhi pandangan di atas kepala. Ketika menatap aksa ke atas sana, kedua netra indah itu disambut dengan warna serupa dengan netranya. Seakan-akan dia telah memenjarakan hamparan biru itu di kedua netranya. Jika indra penglihatan pemberian Tuhan itu dapat digunakan untuk melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan akurasi yang sangat tinggi … maka dia dapat menemukan sisi natura yang begitu sempurna.

Kedua netra sewarna langit itu perlahan menutup. Merasakan goresan-goresan angin yang seakan-akan menembus raganya. Membiarkan telinganya mendengar deru halus angin yang terdengar seperti sebuah wisik. Tubuhnya seakan-akan berwicara dengan sang alam. Mata biru itu perlahan membuka dengan lebar. Menampilkan pantulan warna langit tak berawan. Bibir mungil yang berwarna semerah buah _cherry_ itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat tulus.

Kedua tangannya mencoba meraih sosok yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi roda yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tertawa kecil saat dapat memeluk sosok tersebut dengan sangat erat. Tangannya membelai rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kedua tangannya memegang rupa orang tersebut dengan pelan. "Teme, kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di rumah?" tanyanya sembari berdiri di sebelah sosok bermata bak batu obsidian tersebut.

Sosok yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis sembari meraih tangan tersebut, "Kau sudah lama disini, Dobe?" tanyanya sembari menatap lurus ke arah netra biru tersebut. Tangan kanannya bergerak dengan pelan dan mengacak surai pirang tersebut dengan pelan. "Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi. Kau baru pulang sekolah?" Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas pegangan kursi roda yang didudukinya.

"Hm, aku baru pulang sekolah. Aku mampir kesini ketika melihatmu disini. Kau sendirian saja, Teme?" Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya dan memegang kursi roda Sasuke dengan erat. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanyanya sembari mendorong kursi roda yang dipakai Sasuke dengan perlahan. Dia tampak berhenti sebentar dan mencium pipi Sasuke dengan singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku dapat merasakan jika saat ini kau sedang tersenyum lebar dengan muka yang memerah." Ucapnya sembari mendengus pelan. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia mendorong kursi roda Sasuke menuju sebuah taman kecil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke menghirup udara di sekitarnya sembari meraih sesuatu yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Bunga kecil berwarna biru muda. "Untukmu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sembari mengambil bunga tersebut. "Aku baru tahu jika kau orang yang romantis. Selama 17 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, dan selama lebih dari dua tahun kau selalu memberikan bunga ini kepadaku. Meskipun kecil dan sederhana, bunga ini terasa begitu hangat saat dipandang dan digenggam." Naruto menatap bunga di tangannya dengan lekat. Warna biru itu sangat indah dan mengagumkan.

"Bunga itu adalah bunga yang terakhir kali aku lihat sesaat sebelum aku kehilangan penglihatanku. Meskipun aku baru melihatnya sekali, entah kenapa aromanya sangat membekas di penciumanku. Terlebih saat aku selalu mengunjungi taman ini setiap sore. Bunga itu sama denganmu. Pertemuan yang singkat dan begitu membekas." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengambil sebuah bunga lagi. Dia meraba bunga itu dengan pelan. Ya, Sasuke kehilangan penglihatannya saat berumur 13 tahun. Saat dimana dia sedang bermain di taman tersebut. Dimana saat Sasuke tak sengaja ingin mengambil salah satu bunga berwarna biru tersebut. Disaat itulah sebuah bola tepat memecahkan kaca rumah yang berada tak jauh darinya. Beberapa serpihan kaca itu mengenai matanya dan … merusak retina kedua matanya.

Disaat itulah Naruto menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang berteriak kesakitan sembari memegang kedua matanya. Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah hanya mampu membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat. Baju putih itu tak lagi berwarna putih. Semuanya sudah penuh dengan darah Sasuke yang terus mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Dan semenjak Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto selalu menemukan Sasuke sedang menatap kosong pada bunga-bunga tersebut. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, mata kosong itu perlahan memiliki sedikit cahaya. Sejak Naruto berumur 15 tahun, dia selalu berusaha untuk membagi cahaya matanya pada Sasuke. Sejak saat itu pula mereka saling membagi kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga Sasuke seumur hidupnya. Karena … Sasuke bagaikan sebuah tato permanen yang melekat di kehidupan Naruto. Sebuah paku yang tertancap dalam di sebuah pohon besar. Tak akan pernah terhapus ataupun terlupakan.

"Teme, kau tahu sudah berapa banyak bunga yang kau berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto sembari melangkah di depan Sasuke. Dia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke. Matanya menatap dengan penuh afeksi. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan balas menatap Naruto dengan kedua bola mata kelamnya. Meskipun dia tak dapat melihat … Sasuke dapat merasakan dimana keberadaan Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. "Sebanyak bintang di langit indah tak bermatahari." Bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hn, Dobe. Kau membuatku susah untuk bernaf—"

"Dan kau sudah membuatku susah untuk tak selalu memelukmu seperti ini. Kau selalu membuatku … ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Aku selalu mengingat masa lalu yang begitu perih dan menyakitkan itu. Semua ini bukan hanya tentang kita berdua. Tetapi juga tentang bunga penyerta itu. Aku selalu memikirkan ulang tentang perasaanku padamu. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Dulu … sekarang dan sampai waktu yang sangat aksa di depan sana … aku tetap mencintaimu—"

"—Tak peduli dengan indra penglihatan yanga berbeda. Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah ikatan yang lebih kental dari sebuah darah. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari dirimu … dan bukan hidupmu." Naruto tampak meneteskan air matanya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sosok yang selalu berusaha tegar di hadapan Sasuke itu sudah tak mampu untuk tak menumpahkan kesedihannya. Semua orang pernah mendapatkan tatapan nyata dan penuh warna dari kekasihnya. Dan semua itu tak pernah Naruto rasakan. Namun, dia mendapatkan hal yang tak pernah orang-orang rasakan. Kasih sayang yang begitu tulus dari orang yang memiliki sebuah kekurangan.

Kekurangan yang membuat Naruto dapat membagi cahaya langit pada matanya. Tak peduli jika Naruto berdiri di bawah payungan langit biru cerah tak berawan dan Sasuke berdiri di bawah langit gelap dengan seribu titik cahaya bintang. Tak peduli jika malam dan siang tak akan pernah berdampingan. Karena … malam dan siang bukanlah hal yang berdampingan. Namun, hal yang saling memenuhi satu sama lain.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto balik dan mengelus rambut Naruto dengan pelan. "Selama lebih dari 730 hari aku hidup tanpa kedua mataku. Semua orang menganggap hidupku seperti itu. Namun, mereka tak tahu jika aku hidup selama lebih dari 730 hari dengan kedua matamu. Mata yang sewarna dengan bunga itu."

Bunga Forget-me-not.

Bunga yang selalu menghitung hari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Memeluk sosok yang sedang menangis dipelukannya. Menyalurkan rasa tegar yang dimilikinya. Membuat tato lainnya pada kehidupan Naruto. Sebuah tato dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan dalam. Sebuah tato yang akan menjadi pengenang hari yang begitu manis ini.

Sasuke tak dapat melihat.

Namun dia dapat mendengar dan merasakan.

Sasuke tak pernah melihat wajah Naruto secara nyata.

Hanya dengan sentuhan pada indra perabanya … Sasuke dapat mengenal diri Naruto semakin dalam.

Hanya dengan sebuah uluran tangan dengan sebuah bunga biru di kedua telapak tangannya … Sasuke telah memberikan seluruh cintanya.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

…

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4


End file.
